The present invention relates to a lubricating oil composition for internal combustion engines, more specifically to a lubricating oil composition for internal combustion engines which is improved in a corrosion inhibiting effect to metal materials and a friction reducing effect by using sulfated oxymolybdenum dithiocarbamate and a specific ashless base friction controlling agent in combination.